sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunner Kincaid
Jamie Kincaid commonly known as Gunner is a Full-Patch of SAMREN, the Reno Charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. Formerly a pilot in Her Majesty's Army, Gunner is known more commonly as "that crazy ass mother fucker" by the guys of the club and will try anything once. A transfer from SAMBEL, hes settling into American life and finding it much to his liking. General Desription Of medium build, Gunner isn't the first person men look to for an ass beating. Everything about him is pretty medium from height to muscle. Fairly unremarkable till you get a look at his wild Scots eyes. Then, the truth comes out. His mood eyes are very expressive and will give him away every time. Everything he feels can been seen reflected there if you know him well. From there, Gunner isn't considered the prettiest boy of the club either. Riddled with various scars and skin sporting an array of tattoos from his time in the military to his time with the club, the scotsman is a bit rough around the edges and tends to not give a fuck about his appearance. Dark auburn hair usually standing on end and jeans sporting some kind of oil stain, hes a man who is rough, wild and ready for anything that comes his way. Personality Is insane a personality? It pretty well sums the Scotsman up. Hes loud, bouisterous and loves having a good time. Just make sure that you don't go lighting anything around him without asking cause the dude never goes anywhere without a few explosives on himself. Hes always the bang of the party. Literally most of the time. History Jamie Kincaid actually grew up in the highlands of scotland. His life was pretty well normal, going to school, playing sports and just being an average kid. The middle child of a family of seven, he knew from an early age that he would have to find some way to support himself so when he was of age. Especially when he met Lizzie in first year school and fell head over heels knowing she was his heart. Childhood sweethearts who grew up together, Gunner was fiercely protective of his delicate highland rose. Petite and fragile looking, the pretty lass worshiped the ground he walked on in return. They seemed to be the perfect love story and everyone could see them growing old together. Unfortunately, the fates seemed to have other ideas because soon after the birth of their son Colin, Lizzie took ill and died between a combination of child bed fever and pneumonia. Having always been fragile of health, the combination of things was her undoing and she left a shattered husband and newborn baby behind to deal with her loss. Left alone with an infant son that he had no idea how to deal with and grieving the woman he'd loved since he could remember, Jamie struggled for a few months to provide a home but soon discovered that the Royal Navy offered the best avenue of income for a young man looking to support his family. Unable to take the bairn with him, Jamie made the hard decision to leave Colin with his brother, Ian Kincaid, and his sister in law. The pair of them already had a fair sized brood of their own and he knew the boy would be well cared for with them. In the military, he made his mark and eventually crawled up through the masses until he was put into fighter pilot training. It was grueling, intense training but he excelled at it to the point that he was sent into combat situations and managed to come out of some brutal dog fights when most didn't. It was then that he earned the nickname "Gunner" and it stuck. For about fourteen years, his whole life revolved around flying and he was in his zone. At least, until the night his plane took a barrage of gunfire and went down off the coast. Jamie himself barely came out of it alive but he lost his copilot in the wreck. Five weeks later, he was honorably discharged and sent back to military life. A life he was no longer suited for and he soon found himself drifting in the wind. Only to land in Belfast and into the SONS. After helping out the chapter in a bloody confrontation, Jamie made it as a prospect and then as a full patch. With an affinity for explosives, he carved himself a nitch in the folds that gave him a purpose. His crazy ass daredevil nature made him a welcomed member even if he was a bit insane. He wasn't afraid to walk into any situation and it constantly amazed other brothers that he somehow kept managing to walk out alive. The, the confrontation with SamCro went down and Jamie was ready to call it quits. Loyalty was his strong suit and he didn't like the underhanded dealings. After another two years under their belt, he finally made his escape when he heard Jax and the boys were moving to Reno. Now, hes arrived to ask Jax to patch him in. 'Life in Reno' Arriving in Reno, Gunner is met with a full table of brothers and, at first, seems to click with Cole Walker. Finding the younger man almost as impulsive as himself but with less focus, the Scotsman tries to be the voice of reason as he watches the prospect start to spiral out of control. After a wild ride through the streets of Reno after a ghost, the biker finds himself party to a secret that has the ability to rip everything to shit and fears for what it will mean to the young mans future. Urging him to go to the table with the information hes given, the scotsman knows that this might be a defining moment for him between making patch and losing it. Thankfully, Cole listens and Gunner hides a sense of pride in the man as things heat up between the Mayans and lead the club into darker depths. Category:Characters Category:Pages Needing Attention